Redstone Energy Cell
The redstone energy cell is used to store Buildcraft 3 MJ power in the same way as a BatBox stores IndustrialCraft EU power. The unit can store up to 600,000 MJ. Any side of the block can be either an input or an output. Furthermore, the amount of MJ/t the cell can send and receive is fully programmable with a simple interface. Pressing the "+" or the "-" changes the max input and output by intervals of 5. Pressing shift and clicking the"+" changes the setting up to 100 MJ/t and the same goes for pressing shift and clicking the "-" and jumps to zero. Right-clicking the "+" or the "-" changes the max input and output by intervals of 1, while pressing Shift and right-clicking will advance these settings by intervals of 7. Tip: The redstone energy cell can be used as a output limiter. For example, Golden conductive pipes blow up at more than 256 MJ per tick. You can limit the output to 256 MJ. By default, if you apply a redstone signal to the block it will stop outputting energy. When connected to redstone conduit, the redstone energy will either output or input depending on the configuration of the conduit. To pick up a redstone energy cell, sneak (default shift) + right-click while using a Crescent Hammer. This will instantly remove the block yet maintain all current charge and settings. : Warning: Using a pickaxe to pick up a redstone energy cell will reset the charge and settings of the block. :: 'Warning 2: '''Redstone Energy Cells CAN be short-circuited. If the output is connected to the input with Redstone Energy Conduits, the Energy Cell will slowly waste power. (The Energy Cell tries to fill the Conduits and the Conduits try to fill the Energy Cell, wasting 5% of the power transmitted each tick.) This doesn't happen when the Conduits, the Energy Cell and all connected machines' energy storages are full. Engineering turtles can pick up Redstone Energy Cells as well: Recipe Required Materials: *1 Diamond *4 Lead Ingots **2 Lead Ingots for Hardened Glass **2 Lead Ingots for the Energy Cell *4 Obsidian Dust for Hardened Glass *8 Electrum Ingots **Made from 4 Gold Ingots and 4 Silver Ingots smelted together ***3 Electrum Ingots for the Energy Cell ***1 Electrum Ingot for the Redstone Conductance Coil ***4 Electrum Ingots for the Energy Frame (sub assembly) *42/22 Redstone Dust **2 Redstone Dust for the Redstone Conductance Coil **40 or 20 Redstone Dust depending on the version of TE, melted in a Magma Crucible and fed into a Liquid Transposer to fill the Energy Frame (sub assembly) Issues Redstone Energy Cells do not reliably output ''Full Energy to nearby Gates when they fill up and are receiving energy faster than it is being pulled out of them, nor do they reliably output No Energy when they drain fully and energy is being pulled out as fast as it is coming in. In the former case they will sometimes stabilize on a value, or bounce around between a few values, within 100 MJ of their capacity, rather than actually reaching capacity; in the latter case they will sometimes stabilize or bounce around at or below 100 MJ. This makes it very difficult to use them as buffers to detect when an engine setup can be shut off to avoid wasting fuel. A workaround for this problem is to occasionally send (or interrupt, depending on configuration) a redstone signal, briefly halting the cell's output. A cell that is hovering at 599995 MJ will reach full charge in a fraction of a second if it stops outputting, and will then correctly tell a Gate that it is fully charged. For this method, a second Redstone Energy Cell is needed to store the energy produced between when the first cell reaches almost-full charge and when it receives a clock pulse to make it notice that it is full; otherwise this energy will go to waste. The ideal timing for the clock pulse is then every five minutes, which is the minimum length of time it takes for a cell to fill up; this ensures that the second buffer will not also overflow before the next pulse. History *Before Thermal Expansion version 2.0.6 the Redstone Energy Cell could only hold 500,000 MJ but output more than 100 MJ per tick Video Tutorial How to make and use a redstone energy cell. Category:Energy Storage